I Have No Title
by eight-cent-plantation
Summary: This one is my second fic, so you can be mean. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus all have troubles at home. James helps Lily and Lily finds that she's gonna need to help him out too. Peter sucks. Jen and Terry are my original characters in this PLETE
1. Summer Time

A/N: Yo, wassup? I'm bored and I have a lot of my other story already written and it just needs to be typed, so I'm starting this one. If you don't know, my other story is called 'The Story for lack of a better title'. PLEASE REVIEW THIS!  
  
Chapter One: Summer Time  
  
"James? Prongs? JIMMY!"  
  
James' head snapped up. "Don't call me 'Jimmy'," he said.  
  
"Well, it's the only way to get your attention," said his best friend, Sirius Black.  
  
James Potter was on the Hogwarts express with his best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were speeding towards London and their summer holidays.  
  
James had *extreamly* messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes framed by round, black glasses. He was rather tall, six point two feet to be exact. He was freshly sixteen and had just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
James was the unofficial ring-leader of the most popular group in Hogwarts, the Marauders. Most girls would kill to go out with him, but he never obliged.  
  
Sirius was the loud mouth of their little group. He had neat, short black hair and true blue eyes. He was an inch or two shorter than James and was also sixteen.  
  
Remus was the brains of their operation. He had sandy-brown hair and gray eyes that melted every girl he looked at, though he was blissfully unaware of that fact. He was just as tall as James and just as good-natured. He was also sixteen.  
  
Last, and most *certainly* least, was Peter. He had untidy blonde hair and watery blue eyes. He looked like a rat. He was basically just the tagalong that the other boys hung out with to make fun of him. He was still fifteen, his birthday being in December. Oh, yeah, and he was gay.  
  
There were also two girls in the compartment.  
  
Jennifer Nealson had chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. She went up to Sirius' shoulders. They had been going out for nearly a year.  
  
Terry Luke was Remus' girlfriend. She had short, black hair and green eyes. She was the same height as Jennifer. She and Remus had been going out since that year's Halloween Ball.  
  
"What did you want, Padfoot?" James asked.  
  
"I want to know what the hell you're looking at," said Sirius.  
  
"I'm just thinking, that's all," said James.  
  
"Is it painful?" Sirius asked. James shot him a look. "Sorry..."  
  
"You're always 'just thinking' now-a-days, James," said Terry. "What are you thinking *about*?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I knew it!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up, Si," said Jennifer.  
  
"You can't be thinking if there's nothing going on inside your head, Prongs," said Remus.   
  
"Are you thinking about Lily Evans again, by any chance?" Jennifer asked him.  
  
"Maybe..." James went back to staring out of the window. He *was* thinking about Lily Evans. Lily was a short girl with long, wavy red hair, and her emerald eyes were the most beautiful thing James had ever seen.  
  
He had a major crush on her. Lily didn't seem interested, however. She almost seemed scared of him, of everyone...  
  
The Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The Marauders and the girls loaded their trunks onto trolleys and wheeled them over to whomever was picking them up.  
  
  
  
Now, I take you to the home of Lily Evans:  
  
It was mid-July. Lily was sitting in her room. It was nearly ten o'clock and Lily was getting ready to go to bed.  
  
From downstairs, she heard some yelling. Soon after that, loud footsteps could be heard thumping up the stairs. Lily flinched as each foot contacted with a stair. Her door was kicked open and she saw her father standing there, drunk and fuming, with a letter in his hand.  
  
"I thought I made it clear," he slurred his words as he spoke, "NO OWLS!" He walked into the room.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"  
  
Her father punched her, hard, across the face. She started to cry, it hurt. She fell to the floor and he kicked her, again and again and again. Before long Lily felt one of her ribs brake.   
  
After about ten minutes of this, Joseph Evans picked his youngest daughter up and threw her as hard as he could against the nearby wall before leaving the room.  
  
Lily slumped to the floor, nearly unconscious, and pulled her knees to her chest. It hurt, but she was used to the frequent beatings. Every little thing that went wrong in the Evans household was blamed on Lily.  
  
Crying in the corner, Lily fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Potter residence:  
  
James was sitting in the living room attempting to drown out the shouts coming from right in front of him and read a book. His parents were arguing, yet again, and James couldn't remember a night when they hadn't anymore.  
  
"YOU'RE SO SELFISH, JOHN!" his mother yelled. "YOU CAN'T GO AND GET DRUNK EVERY NIGHT OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT!"  
  
"FUCK OFF, KATE!" John Potter shouted back. "TO HELL WITH THE BOTH OF YOU! I'M LEAVING!"  
  
And that was the night that James Potter watched as his alcoholic father walked out of his life.  
  
Kate Potter, James had taken after her right down to his nose, sunk to the couch. She started to cry. James got up to go sit next to his mother.  
  
Hugging her, he said, "It'll be okay, mum, don't worry."  
  
Kate looked at her sixteen year old son. "Aren't I supposed to say that to you?" she asked with a small smile. James smiled back at her.  
  
  
  
To the Lupin's!:  
  
Remus stared at the door, as he had been for the past thirty minutes or so. The flap opened and some sandwiches along with a popular carbonated beverage were pushed through. He dropped to his knees and ate the sandwiches and drank his soda quickly.  
  
When he finished, he pushed the plate and glass back through the flap and sat back down on his desk chair. He decided to write to Terry. His parents were terrified of him because of his monthly transformations, because of what he was, a werewolf. Every summer they locked him in his room, full moon or no full moon. It was like prison.  
  
*Why can't they just accept me?* Remus thought to himself.  
  
  
  
And now, ::drumroll:: THE BLACK HOUSEHOLD!  
  
"Hey, dad, do you want to go flying with me?"  
  
"No, er, Sam. I'm busy."  
  
"His name is *not* 'Sam'," said Sirius' mom said to her husband. "It's Sal."  
  
"Actually, it's Si. You know, short for Sirius, remember? Your *only* son?" Sirius said annoyidly.  
  
"Right, Sam, go play, I'm busy," said Mr. Black.  
  
Sirius sighed and went up to his room. He flopped down onto his bed. He was so fed up with his parents that it wasn't even funny anymore. He was also so bored that all of his homework was done.   
  
"Why can't they at least remember my name?" Sirius wondered aloud.  
  
A/N: That was so long (for me, anyways) that I have typer's cramp. And if there is no such thing as typer's cramp, then I'm inventing it right now! How do you like my newest story? Good? Bad? The only way for me to know is if you REVIEW! (hinthint, winkwink)  
  
-Kristin- 


	2. Back To School

A/N: Thanks for the reviews that I've gotten so far. You guys rock! Here is Chapter Numero Due!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned all of this Harry Potter stuff, what makes you think that I would be writting FanFiction about it? (And if you really think that I am JK Rowling and that I am writting FanFiction about my own characters, please let me know why you think that in a review, okay? I would like to know...)  
  
Chapter Two: Back To School  
  
In Diagon Ally, James was waiting for Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They were late, as usual.  
  
"James!"  
  
"Hey, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail," said James.  
  
"Sorry we're late," Sirius said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I expected you to be late," said James.  
  
"Oh, good. Lets get some ice cream!" Sirius reached for his wallet, Peter stopped him.  
  
"I'll pay for this one, Siri," he said, batting his eyelashes.  
  
"Er, alright," said Sirius. "Four scoops of choctolate, rainbow sprinkles, *a lot* of hot fudge, M+Ms, and peanut butter."  
  
"Crunchy or smooth?" Peter asked.  
  
"Smooth."  
  
After everyone had ordered and paid, they took a seat in one of the booths at Florean Fortiscue's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
"So, how were your summers?" Remus asked.  
  
"Boring," said Sirius. "All of my homework is done." The others gasped. "I know. My own parents can't even remember my name."  
  
"That does suck," said Remus, "but I'd rather not be noticed."  
  
"They locked you up again, Moony?" James asked.   
  
Remus nodded. "How about you, James?"  
  
"John walked out last month," said James. "He was drunk, but I expect he know what he did, though, because he didn't come back."  
  
"Sorry, man," said Remus.   
  
"Don't be," said James. "My mum and I are happier than we've ever been."  
  
"Then I take it back." Remus smiled. "Pete?"  
  
"It was okay, I guess," said Peter. "My granddad died though."  
  
"Sorry about that, Pete," said Sirius. He slapped Peter on the back.  
  
"Thanks, Si." The boys woofed down their ice cream very quickly. After they were done eating, they paid a visit to the Gringotts Goblins.  
  
The first store on their list was the joke shop. After buying just about the entire store, the boys moved on to their school shopping. They visited Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occations, the Apothecary, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Florish and Blotts Bookshop.  
  
In the bookstore, James spotted the one and only Lily Evans. He went up to her. "Hi, Lily," he said.  
  
"Hi, James, right?" she asked. She looked a little nervous to tell the truth.  
  
"Yeah." James smiled wide. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat with me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter?"  
  
"N-No, I have to go."  
  
"Miss Evans," said Sirius, James groaned inwardly. "What my friend here means to say is, it would be a great honor if you would grace us four gentlemen with your presance today at lunch, which will be provided by Mr. James Potter."  
  
"Maybe next time. GOod-bye." She ran out of the bookshop.  
  
"Sirius, you scarred her away!" said James.  
  
"She was already leaving," Sirius pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but she ran from us because of you."  
  
"Hmm...good point."  
  
  
  
Around six o'clock, made one more trip to Gringotts to get enough money to last them for the year.  
  
Remus was staying with Sirius for the last week of the vacation. Peter was going home and so was James.  
  
  
  
Lily paid the cab driver after he loaded her trunk onto a trolly for her. She wheeled herr cart into Kings Cross Station and headed for Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  
  
*Thank god for school,* she thought.  
  
  
  
Kate went back to the car where her son was waiting. James lifted his trunk on to the trolley that she had brought back with her. They walked together into the station and onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  
  
Before he boarded the train, Kate handed James a wrapped package.  
  
"What's this for?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing in particular," said Kate. "I saw it in Diagon Ally and knew it'd be perfect for you."  
  
"Thanks, mum." He hugged her. "I'll see you at Christmas."  
  
"Ask Sirius, Remus, and Peter if they want to come over," said Kate.  
  
"I will," said James.  
  
The whistle blew.  
  
"Love you, James!"  
  
"Ditto!" James shouted as he hopped onto the train. It pulled away.  
  
James found Sirius, Remus, and Peter in the Marauder's compartment with Terry and Jen. "Hey, guys," said James.  
  
"Hi, Jamie," Peter said in one of those neat-o gay accents.  
  
"Um, hi, Pete," said James.  
  
"Sit next to me, Jamie," said Peter. He patted the seat next to him.  
  
James sat down awkwardly. Peter put his arm around James. Then he whispered something along the lines of, "Give me a kiss, Jamie." James then proceded to punch Peter in the face.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" James shouted.  
  
"Does this mean that you aren't gay?" Peter asked.  
  
"Shit no!"  
  
"Sorry, James."  
  
"Why would you think I'm gay?"  
  
"Well, because you never date," Peter said quietly.  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm gay!" James stormed out of the compartment. He made his way towards the back of the train. He was fuming, one of his best friends (A/N: ::gags::) had just come onto him, wouldn't you be mad? He heard some commotion from the compartment that he had just passed, so he doubled back, deciding to check it out.  
  
He opened the door and found Snape, Malfoy, and Lily Evans. She was stuck to the celing and the two Slytherin slimeballs were holing her wand and laughing.   
  
"What the hell?" said James. He got Lily down. He proceded to beat the crap out of the other two that were present in the compartment. Lily crouched in the corner while James took care of Malfoy and Snape.  
  
James won easily. The other two were nothing without magic, even though they did get a few good shots in. When the Slytherins basically ran from the compartment, James' eye was swollen, he had a fat lip, and his nose was bleeding. Snape's nose and left arm had been broken and Malfoy, well, he wasn't too happy about where James had hit him a few times.  
  
"Are you okay?" James asked Lily.  
  
"Am *I* okay? Shouldn't I ask you that question?" Lily got up and slowly, causiously made her way over to James.   
  
"I'm fine," James said, wiping his nose. "Now, answer my question."  
  
"I'm fine too. Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Lily bent down to get her wand. Her shirt went up a bit and revieled her lowerback to James, it was almost completely purple. "Lily, what happened to your back?" James asked. "Those two asses didn't do that, did they?"  
  
"No," said Lily.  
  
"Who did?" James asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Too late," said James. "Who did that to you?" Lily didn't say anything. "Lily, answer me...please."  
  
"It's nothing, James, really."  
  
"Somehow, Lily, I don't believe you," said James. "Your entire lower back is bruized."  
  
Lily closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them, there were tears inside and, for the first time, James noticed how much pain her beautiful eyes held. "Who did it, Lily, please tell me. I can help you..."  
  
"My dad," she said. She said it so low that James almost didn't catch it, but he did.  
  
"Your father?" Lily nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Because I'm a witch," Lily answered.  
  
"Shit, Lily, you have to tell somebody," said James. "Tell Dumbledore, or-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He'd kill me," Lily said sharply.  
  
"He might anyway," James shot back. Lily knew that James was right, but still...  
  
"James, please don't tell anyone."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Please, James, promise me you won't tell anyone," Lily said.  
  
James looked at her. He made sure that his fingers were out of sight and crossed before he said, "Okay."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"C'mere," said James. He pulled Lily into a hug. "Do you want me to heal your back for you?"  
  
"Do you know how?" Lily asked.  
  
"Would I offer if I didn't know how to?" James asked.  
  
"Good point." Lily lifted her shirt and James nearly cried when he saw her back, but he healed it quickly. "Thanks"  
  
"Why don't you come back to the Marauders' compartment with me?" James offered. "Those two will leave you alone if you're in there."  
  
"Er, alright, sure."  
  
So, the two made their way to the middle of the train and the Marauders' compartment. Before he opened the door, James said, "Don't ask about Peter...he's gay." Lily nodded and James opened the door.  
  
"Guys, this is-" he stopped. Peter was on the floor unconscious. "What the hell happened to him?"  
  
"He touched, no, he pinched my ass," said Sirius. "Jen did that." He pointed at Peter.  
  
"Well, done, Jen," James said, nodding.  
  
"Thanks, James."  
  
"Anyway," said James, "this is Lily Evans. Lily, that's Sirius Black, Jen Nealson, Remus Lupin, and Terry Luke. Peter is the gay guy on the floor."  
  
"Hey, Lily," said those who were conscious.   
  
"Hi," Lily said.  
  
"Lily, here, is the newest Marauder girl," James annouced. No one had a problem with it.  
  
  
  
"Welsome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. "Just a few announcements before we eat. No going into the Forbidden Forest unless you wish to die a nastily horrible death. No-how do you kids put it?-snogging in the Astronamy Tower. Finally, in response to requests put in by Mr. Black, we can not put a roller coaster on the grounds, we will not make potions class an elective, the Slytherins can not be kicked out of the school, and we will consider having a Kareoke Contest this year."  
  
"YES!" Sirius shouted. "I got one out of four this year!"  
  
"Mr. Black, *please* control yourself!" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore, along with everyone else except McGonagall and the Slytherins, chuckled. "Yes, Mr. Black. Maybe next time you can get two. Now, lets eat!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food appeared on the table. Everyone dug in.  
  
A/N: Holy crap! This chapter is seven Microsoft Works Word Processor pages long! I hope you enjoied this chapter! RRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!please?  
  
l8r peepz!  
  
-Kristin, not Rowling- 


	3. Broken Promises

A/N: Hey, there! Sorry for the delay. The bowling team had a long practice on Monday, an away match on Tuesday, an okay practice today, and we have a game in West Hampton tomorrow, that's like, an hour and a half away from where we live. So, here is Chapter Four and, once again, I'm sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to go over this? I'M NOT JK ROWLING!  
  
Chapter Four: Broken Promises (I don't know why there's plural there...)  
  
As dessert appeared, Sirius decided that entertainment was needed. So, he took out his wand and directed it at the Slytherins. After muttering a few choice words, he put his wand away and counted down in his head. *Three...Two...One...NOW!*  
  
The Slytherins all stood on their seats. They began to sing 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough', the girls in low voices, and the guys in disturbingly high voices.  
  
When they finished, the previously silent Great Hall burst into applause and laughter. People were laughing so hard that they were falling out of their seats. When the hall finally calmed down, Dumbledore said, "Misters Potter, Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew, please come to my office."  
  
The four boys got up and followed the headmaster, three of these four were very confused. For once, the three of them were innocent.   
  
  
  
"Now, boys-" Dumbledore began.  
  
Sirius cut him off. "This one was all me, Professor," he said. "They didn't know about it."  
  
"Is this true, you three?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, sir," James said while Remus and Peter nodded.  
  
"Well, then, in that case, Mr. Black, you get a detention and ten points off of Gryffindor." Sirius nodded. The boys stood. "Oh, Mr. Potter, a word, if you don't mind..."  
  
James nodded and sat back down.  
  
"Is there something that you wish to tell me, James?" Dumbledore asked after the others had left.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"It's just this little feeling I get sometimes, I guess."  
  
James nodded. "Yes, well, it's about Lily Evans," said James. This time, Dumbledore nodded. James relayed the entire story of the train to Professor Dumbledore. "When Lily bent down to get her wand, I saw her back...it was all bruised. She told me that her dad hits her because she's a witch."  
  
"Oh my," said Dumbledore. The older man took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink.   
  
*Minerva,  
  
Please fetch Lily Evans out of Gryffindor Tower and bring her to my office.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Albus  
  
PS: How is Fawkes looking today? I think he is looking absolutely beautiful.*  
  
He gave the note to Fawkes the pheonix and within ten minutes, Lily sat in the chair next to James in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Is something the matter Professor Dumbledore?" Lily asked. "Hi, James."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"We need to talk, Lily," Dumbledore said softly. "Lily, James has just told me that you told him that your father hits you because you are a witch. Is this true?"  
  
Lily looked at James. "You promised," she whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, I had my fingers crossed," James said shrugging.  
  
"Is it true Lily?" Dumbledore asked again.  
  
There was a pause. "Yes, sir, it's true."  
  
James took her hand in his.  
  
"Okay, here is what we are going to do," said Dumbledore. "I am going to bring this case to the Ministry's Magical Muggle department (A/N: Don't ask...) and they will take care of it. I'm not sure how long it will take for them to take care of this, but we'll do something about it as fast as we can."  
  
"Professor, where will I live?" Lily asked. "My mother died last year, I have no where to go."  
  
"You can live at my house," said James. "We have plenty of room."  
  
"Is that okay with you, Lily?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Er, yeah, sure."  
  
"Okay, James, you should write your mother and tell her. By the way, how is she doing?"  
  
"She's great," said James. "I notice that she's a lot happier since he left."  
  
"That's good," Dumbledore said. "Tell her I said 'hi'. Well, you should both get some sleep."  
  
They stood. "Good-night, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Good-night, Lily, James."  
  
Once out of earshot of Dumbledore's office, Lily started on James. "James, you promised me that you wouldn't tell *anyone*!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lily. Like I said, I did cross my fingers. Anyway, you needed some help."  
  
"Why did you tell him?" Lily started to cry.  
  
"Because I care about you and I don't like seeing you hurt."  
  
"We just met, James."  
  
"Yeah, but I've been trying to get you to be my friend for the past two years. You just kept avoiding me." Silence.  
  
"Thank you, James," said Lily. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Anything for you, Miss Lily, anything for you."  
  
Lily linked arms with James and they continued walking. "So, James, what were you and Dumbledore talking about?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Well, my father, John, was an alcoholic. In July, he walked out on me and my mum. We're so much happier than before though, you know?"  
  
"Should I say 'sorry' or 'congratulations'?" Lily asked.  
  
"Congratulations," James said.  
  
"Well, congratulations then, James."  
  
"Thank you," said James. "Figglewimps."  
  
"Good-night, James."  
  
"G'night, Lily."  
  
When James went up to his room, he remembered the package that his mother had given him earlier that day. He took the gift out of his trunk and slowly unwrapped it. "HOLY NOT-NICE-WORD!" he shouted.  
  
Four muffled voices could be heard, irritably saying, "Shut *up*, Prongs."   
  
  
"Sirius, c'mere," James hissed.  
  
"James, no!"  
  
"Sirius, I got an invisibility cloak!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I-have-an-invisibility-cloak." He spoke slowly and clearly.  
  
Sirius shot up and ran over to James. "Are you serious?"  
  
"No, you're Sirius, I'm James." (A/N: I know, I know, it's *SO* overused.) "Yes, it's an invisibility cloak."  
  
"Where did you get it?" Sirius asked in awe.  
  
"My mum gave it to me."  
  
"We have to use it," said Sirius. "Lets play a prank on the Slytherins."  
  
"Grab the map, I'll get some dungbombs."  
  
The two wrapped themselves up in the invisibility cloak and made their way down to the Slytherin common room.  
  
A/N: This one's a little short, but I don't have time! I'll put the next one up ASAP. See ya soon!  
  
-Kristin- 


	4. Lily's Got A Problem

A/N: Howdy. We won! YAY FOR US! It was 36 to 4! Now, if you would please review I'd be the most happiest person for this moment in time...yeah, whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: Merlin's beard! I AM NOT JK ROWLING!  
  
Chapter Four: Lily's Got A Problem  
  
The next morning at breakfast, the Slytherins walked in all smelling like, well, dung. Sirius and James were trying, an failing miserably, to look innocent. "When did you two do that?" Remus asked.  
  
"Last night," said Sirius. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"You guys suck as actors," Lily noted.  
  
"My mum gave me an invisibility cloak," James whispered to Remus, Terry, Jen, Peter, and Lily.  
  
Their reactions were the same. "Cool."  
  
"So," said Peter, "what's our first class today?" Lily looked down at her schedule. "Defense Against The Dark Arts," she said.  
  
  
  
*I'm bored.  
-James  
  
Me too.  
-Sirius  
  
Do any of you want to come to my house for Christmas break this year?  
-James  
  
Sure.  
-Sirius  
  
DEFIANTLY!  
-Remus  
  
I'll ask.  
-Terry  
  
Same here.  
-Jen  
  
Can't, sorry.  
-Peter  
  
I'm in, duh.  
-Lily  
  
Well, I figured that, Lily. Let me know whenever, girls.  
-James*  
  
The bell rang. The Ravenclaws headed to Transfiguration, while the Gryffindors headed towards Herbology in Greenhouse Six. "I hate Herbology," Remus groaned.  
  
"That's just because you aren't any good at it like I am," said Peter. He walked ahead of the others.  
  
"Well, if I were gay, maybe I would be good at Herbology too," Remus muttered. (A/N: I meant no offense to anyone who is gay. I just hate Peter.) Sirius, the only one who heard him, howled with laughter.  
  
  
  
The next few days were all the same. Eat, classes, eat, classes, eat, homework, sleep. It was boring, for lack of a better word. The first week of October, however, was momentarily exciting.  
  
One morning, the third of October if you really want to know, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement at breakfast. "Even though it is against the wishes of the other professors," he said, "we will be holding a kareoke contest at this year's Halloween Ball."  
  
"YES!" Sirius shouted, jumping up and down.  
  
Everyone except the Slytherins laughed. "Yes, Mr. Black, you got one," said Dumbledore.  
  
"It's about time, too, it took him six year!" James shouted out. Everyone who laughed previously, laughed again.  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I would also like to remind the Quidditch team captains that tryouts must be held by the end of October. Thank you for your attention."  
  
  
  
James had been made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team's captain the previous year. That night, he posted a notice on the Gryffindor common room bulletin board.  
  
*Gryffindor Quidditch Team:  
  
Tryouts will be held this coming Thursday and Friday, six p.m. to eight p.m..  
  
Thank you,  
  
James Potter, Captain*  
  
  
  
"Lily!" James ran to catch up with Lily. She had just been to see Dumbledore and he, James, had just ran up to the Tower to post the Quidditch notice in the common room. They were both a little late for dinner. "Wait up, Lily!"  
  
Lily slowed her pace and allowed James to catch up with her. "Hey...Lily?" James took one look at her face and saw that she had been crying. "Lils? What's wrong?"  
  
"He's dead," she managed to choke out.  
  
"Who's dead?" James asked, clearly confused.  
  
"M-My little brother." "You have a brother?" Lily nodded. "Do you want to go back to the common room?" She nodded again. "Lets go." James led her back to the common room. No one was around, everyone was at dinner.   
  
James sat Lily down on a couch, then he kneeled down in front of her. "What happened, Lily?"  
  
"My father killed him, James, he killed him." She started to cry again. James got up and sat next to her. He hugged her tightly and she buried her face in his chest.   
  
"I'm sorry, Lily," he whispered. She just cried on him.  
  
"Why, James?" she asked. "Why?"  
  
James sighed and hugged her tighter. "I don't know why, Lily, I just don't know..."  
  
They stayed that way for a while before Lily raised her head. "Thank you, James."  
  
"For what?" James asked.  
  
"For everything," Lily said. "I know that you have your own problems to deal with, but you keep helping me with mine. Plus, I know for a fact that you're hungry. You can hardly make it from lunch to dinner on a good day." She smiled *very* slightly and James grinned.  
  
"That doesn't matter," he said. "If you need me, I'm there."  
  
"Thanks, James." She kissed him on the cheek and he grinned goofily. "You okay, there?"  
  
"Yeah," James said, nodding. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Before, when I was running to catch up with you, I wanted to ask you...I wanted to ask you if you'd go to the ball with me." James bit the inside of his cheek. (A/N: They're always biting their lips, it gets boring...)  
  
"I'd love to, James, but are you sure you don't want a real date?" she asked. "I mean, are you sure you just want to go with a friend?"  
  
James was disappointed that she said that ('just friends'), but he hid it well for being such a crappy actor. He smiled one hundred percent convincingly. "Positive."  
  
"Do you think we can still get dinner?" Lily asked. "I feel a bit nauseous, I think I need to eat something."  
  
"That's emotions, that is," James said smartly.  
  
"That sounded a little too smart for you."  
  
"Lets go, I'm sure the house elves will fix us up good."  
  
As they were walking down to the kitchens, James decided to ask Lily yet another question. "So, how old was your brother?"   
  
"He was ten," said Lily. She got a little choked up again, so James held her hand. "His name was Christopher." She spoke quietly. "Dumbledore said that my dad did it because he thought that Chris might be a wizard. He was arrested by the muggle police."  
  
"They should throw him in Azkaban and let him rot there for the rest of his life," James growled.  
  
Lily smiled slightly. "The muggles don't know about Azkaban, James, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," James blushed, "whoops"  
  
  
  
James had told the others what had happened that way Lily didn't have to explain it again. The group hung around in the Gryffindor common room that night until it got really late.  
  
Terry and Jen returned to Ravenclaw and the Gryffindors went up to their respective dorm rooms.  
  
"I asked Lily to the ball today," James told Sirius and Remus. Peter was sleeping face down in a puddle of his own drool.   
  
"What did she say?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She said yes, but she thinks I was asking her to go with me as friends," said James. He sighed.  
  
"Are you...wait, no...are you *kidding*?" said Sirius.  
  
James couldn't help it, he laughed. "Yes, Sirius, I'm serious."  
  
"That sucks," said Remus.  
  
"Don't I know it..."  
  
A/N: TYPER'S CRAMP!!!!!!!!! Next chapter is the Halloween Ball thingy. RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!! please! I'll love you forever! ::puts on puppy-dog face::  
  
l8r  
  
-Kristin- 


	5. The Halloween Ball and a Bit of Quidditc...

A/N: Hey, everyone! I'M NOT DEAD! YAY! First off, I'm really sorry about the delay. The phone company turned my phone off and I have dial up service. Then, we moved. Then, I couldn't find some monitor wires to plug it in. Now, I am giving you a two for one chapter so that you don't kill me with plastic utensils. Cool? Cool. Please review. Oh, one more thing, I changed this to a seventh year story. THEY ARE NOW IN THEIR SEVENTH YEAR!  
  
Disclaimer: I am *still* not JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter Five: The Halloween Ball and A Bit of Quidditch  
  
The ball was a costume ball. Professor Dumbledore had told them that they should try Halloween the muggle way because they needed to learn more about muggles for some reason or another...  
  
Anyway, James was going as a pirate. He wore a slightly ripped, red and white striped shirt and black pants. He had a patch over the right lens of his glasses and a fake parrot on his shoulder. The bird wasn't just for show, it was a disguised bottle of Firewhiskey to spike some drinks with.  
  
Sirius, being Sirius, was going as Cinderella. He wore an elegant gown that looked exactly like Cinderella's and a blonde wig that was tied into an elegant bun. He even went as far as wearing make-up and glass slippers.  
  
Jen, after *a lot* of persuasion and blackmail from Sirius, was going as Sirius' Prince Charming. Enough said...  
  
Remus was going as (A/N: Guess...) a were wolf and his costume was the best out of everyone's. It looked really realistic (A/N: I wonder why...).  
  
Terry was dressed as Dracula. He costume looked exactly like the one from the old muggle film.  
  
Peter was going as a girl. He had a long-haired blonde wig, the hair went down to his ass. He wore a really nice gown and some make-up and high heeled shoes. It looked very convincing. Enough about him...  
  
Lily was going as Snow White. Sirius had talked her into it. She thought he was a crazy little boy, (A/N: Kristina, you know what word I wanted there...my favorite word...) but she had no other ideas. So, Sirius got his wish.  
"Welcome to the Halloween Ball!" said Professor Dumbledore. He, Professor Flitwick, and the Potions Professor, Professor Ion, were dressed as the Supremes. (A/N: There ain't no mountain high enough!) "First thing's first, lets eat!"  
  
The food appeared. There was chicken, mashed potatoes, biscuits, corn (both on and off the cob), peas, creamed spinach, roast beef, turkey and gravy, ham, and extra cheese pizza. (A/N: I couldn't help it, I have a love affair with pizza!)  
  
For dessert, there was both muggle and magical candy. There was Snikers Bars, Butterfingers, Three Musketeers Bars, Fifth Avenue Bars, Mars Bars, Hershey's Kisses and Hugs, Peppermint Patties, Crunch Bars, Nerds, jumbo ass Jawbreakers, Airheads, Licorice Wands, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Fizzing Wizbees, Sugarquills, Ice Mice, Cockroach Clusters, Blood Lollies, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, and other fine candies. (A/N: I just made myself so damn HUNGRY!)  
  
After everyone had stuffed their faces (and their pockets), Dumbledore stood up. "And now, it is time for dancing!" he said. He waved his hands and the tables that were cluttered into the Great Hall were folded up and moved to the side of the Hall. "Will the Head Boy and Girl please step up and open the dancing?"  
  
"Shall we?" said James, holding his arm out to Lily.  
  
"We shall," she replied, smiling.  
  
When they got to the middle of the dance floor, James took one of Lily's hands in his own, and wrapped his other arm around her waist. She put her remaining hand on his back and laid her head on his chest as a slow song began to play.  
  
When the song was over, the two took a bow. Their fellow students swarmed onto the dance floor as another slow song started to play and they got to dancing again.  
  
Peter could be seen dancing with a guy from Hufflepuff who was obviously fooled by Peter's costume.  
  
Sirius, being Sirius, and Jen, being the unfortunate soul that was his girlfriend, were dancing in the center of the dance floor. To say that they were hard not to notice would be an understatement.  
  
The dancing continued for a few hours and our gang had a lot of fun...especially Peter. At ten o'clock, Dumbledore stopped the music. "We shall now begin the Kareoke Contest! Congratulations, Mr. Black, you are our first contestant!"  
  
"Good idea!" Sirius yelled up to the headmaster. "At midnight I turn back into a peasant!"  
  
A lot of people laughed, including Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay, come on up, Sirius."  
  
"Come on, Lily, lets go!" Sirius dragged Lily up to the stage.  
  
"Sirius, what the hell are you doing?" Lily asked.  
  
"We're going to sing 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough'," he told her. Lily smiled evilly and nodded. "This song is dedicated to the Slytherins!" Oh, the laughter! Even the professors were laughing.  
  
Sirius and Lily took a curtsy.  
  
Other performances included a fifth year Hufflepuff named Ashley singing Avril Lavigne's 'Complicated', some Gryffindor boy singing 'The Hell Song' by Sum 41, and Snape and Malfoy getting booed off of the stage before their song even started.  
  
A little bit before midnight, Dumbledore announced the winners.  
  
"The winners of the Kareoke Contest and a one year supply of Sugarquills are...LILY EVANS AND SIRIUS BLACK!" The Hall burst into applause. Sirius and Lily went up to the stage and collected their trophy and their certificates for free Sugarquills. As the clock struck midnight, Sirius' gown turned into raggy clothes.   
  
"I told you, Professor Dumbledore!" he said as he and Lily climbed off of the stage. There was laughter once more.  
"Damn!"   
  
James and Lily were walking down an empty corridor to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"What's up, James?" Lily asked.  
  
"I forgot to spike the drinks with the Firewhiskey," said James.  
  
"That sucks..."  
  
James shrugged. "I guess I can always put it in the Slytherins' drinks tomorrow morning."  
  
"Password?" "Fimble wimble nimble," said James and Lily in unison.  
  
"Did you have fun, dears?" the Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," said Lily.  
  
Once in the common room, James and Lily collapsed onto a couch. Everyone was already in bed.  
  
"So, Lily, tell me the truth, how bad of a dancer am I?" James asked with a smile.  
  
"Trust me, James, you're no worse than I am," said Lily with a laugh.  
  
"I had a lot of fun with you tonight, Lils," said James.  
  
Lily smiled. "I had fun too, James."  
  
James, without a second thought, leaned right in and kissed Lily. It was an innocent kiss that was ended quickly by somebody saying, "Why, James! What *would* Peter think?"  
  
James groaned and rolled his eyes. "I thought that we had agreed never to discuss that again...EVER!"  
  
"Whoops," said Sirius, shrugging. Remus laughed.  
  
"So, Lily, Peter would love to know, how good of a kisser is James?" Remus asked. Everyone laughed. "We'll leave you two crazy kids alone. Good-night."  
  
"G'night."  
  
Sirius and Remus went up to bed. Once again, if I must remind you, it was just Lily and James.  
  
"What was that?" Lily asked.  
  
"I, er, kissed you," said James, quietly.  
  
"Um...may I ask why?"   
  
"Because I...I love you, Lily."  
  
"Oh..." They were silent for a few moments. "James?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A while." More silence. "Lily?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you give me a chance?"   
  
Some more silence.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I will."  
  
James looked as if he had just killed Lord Voldemort and won the Lottery at the same time...in other words, he smiled a mile wide.  
  
Lily yawned. "I'm tired," she said. "I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"Good-night, Lils," said James.  
  
"Night, James," she said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and disappeared up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
James went into his dorm quietly, expecting to find the inhabitants asleep...they weren't. Well, Remus and Sirius weren't. Peter was sleeping face down in a puddle of his own drool...again.  
  
"Did you kiss her, or did she kiss you?" Sirius asked immediately.  
  
"I'm really tired, guys, I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
Sirius walked right up to James, grabbed him by the collar, and said, "I *will* kill you."  
  
"I kissed her, Padfoot," said James.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What did she say, Prongs?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nothing really," said James. "It's hard to talk while you're kissing."  
  
"You know what I mean, you idiot," said Remus.  
  
James smiled. "We're officially together!"  
  
"All right, Prongs!" Sirius slapped him on the back Remus smiled at him.  
  
"You okay, Moony?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Remus, yawning. "I have the Full Moon in a few days, though."  
  
"Why don't you get some rest, Rem," said James.  
  
Remus nodded. "G'night, guys," he said.  
  
"Good-night," James and Sirius said together.  
"All right, team, do you think we can win this game?" James asked his team.  
  
"I do hope so," said Sirius. "If you make us practice any harder, I may just go mad. And Jen is starting to get mad at me for being on the pitch so much."  
  
"Sorry, Padfoot," said James, "but I like winning."  
  
"James, buddy, we do too, but enough is enough."  
  
"All right! I'm sorry! Lets go, they're starting."  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts first Quidditch game of the season!" Remus yelled into the magical megaphone. The crowd was going wild. "This one is good ol' Gryffindor versus the Hufflepuffs! And here comes the Gryffindor team! They are led by captain and chaser James Potter! Joining him in the chaser position today are Will Johnson and Sirius Black! David Wood and John Elite are using the clubs today, the keeper is Kraig Bell and our seeker goes by the name of Samantha Spinett!"  
  
"Now, here come the Hufflepuffs! Their captain and seeker is Amos Diggory. He is joined in the air today by chasers Danny Bones, John Doe, and Gregg Samuelson. Beaters are Aimee and Jamie Jones, and their keeper is Damon Smeltings."  
  
The teams took some warm-up laps and stuff to get ready.  
  
"Here comes Madame Hooch with the four balls. The bludgers and the snitch are realeased, AND UP GOES THE QUAFFLE!  
  
"Black takes the quaffle, passes to Potter who speeds down the pitch on that new Nimbus 1500! Johnson, Black, Potter, Black, Potter, GOAL! Ten to zero, Gryffindor!" Lily, who was next to Remus, was jumping up and down, screaming for Gryffindor and jumping up and down in a very undignified way. It was quite funny to watch actually...  
  
"Doe gets the quaffle, passes to Bones, back to Doe, Sameulson, Wood knocks the ball loose with a bludger! Black gets it, passes to Potter, back to Black, GOAL! Twenty nothing, Gryffindor! Within an hour the score was one hundred and eighty to twenty, in favor of Gryffindor.  
  
"I hope this is over soon, " said Remus. "I'm getting bored...hint hint, Samantha...FIND THE SNITCH!"  
  
Well, Samantha did as she was told. Fifteen minutes later, Gryffindor was declared the winner.  
  
"PARTY!"  
A/N: Don't hurt me! Please review and don't yell at me, it shatters what little self esteem I have...lyl (not that way).  
  
-KmM- 


	6. Hogsmeade Fun and Going Home For Christm...

A/N: Hey, people. What's shakin'? Work sucks...bowling alleys suck...and most of all, snot nosed little brats suck! Okay, I'm done complaining, here is Chapter Six...REVIEW...please.  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is what you don't recognize...in other words, all of the good stuff here belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter Six: Hogsmeade Fun and Going Home For Christmas  
"Don't even *think* about it, Potter!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "No more parties for you!"  
  
"Aw, Minnie, you're no fun," James pouted.  
  
McGonagall shot him a look and he shut up.  
  
Lily, Remus, Terry, and Jen waited for Sirius and James to take quick showers in the locker room. When the two were done, the group walked back up to the castle to get some food from the house elves, seeing how they missed lunch and all.  
  
*I'm so glad that I'm not the third wheel anymore,* James thought as he put his arm around Lily's shoulders. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.  
  
"D'you girls want to take a trip to Hogsmeade tonight?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sure," said the girls.  
"James?" It was later that night and the Marauders and their girlfriends were all sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for dinner time to come around.  
  
"Yeah, Lils?"   
Lily lowered her voice. "How're we getting to Hogsmeade tonight?" she asked.  
  
James grinned. "Me, Re, Si, and Pete know every passage out of this school," said James. "There are seven accessible paths from the castle to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Oh," said Lily. "How'd you find all of those."  
  
"A lot of late night exploration trips over the years," he said. Lily nodded.  
  
"Lets go," said Remus.  
  
"Where?" Peter asked.  
  
"It's almost dinner time and we need to hurry if we're going to have a lot of time in the village tonight," said Remus.  
  
"I can't go to Hogsmeade tonight," said Peter. "I've got a date."  
  
Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Who with?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Remember that guy that I was dancing with on Halloween?" Peter asked. They all nodded. "Him. Do you have any of that make-up left, Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said, trying not to laugh. "It's in my trunk."  
After dinner, Remus lead Jen, Terry, Sirius, Lily, and James up to the fourth floor. The boys made sure that nobody was in the bathroom before letting the girls follow them in (it's the boys' bathroom).  
  
The opened up the proper mirror with a password and climbed in. The passage was a long one. It came out behind the Three Broomsticks pub. "Where to first?" Sirius asked when everyone was out.  
  
"Honeydukes!"  
  
"Calm yourself, Jen," Sirius said.  
  
"We should go to Honeydukes last, considering we're going to use the Honeydukes passage to get back to the school," said the always sensible Remus.  
  
"Okay," said Jen. "Lets get some butterbeer then."  
One Friday night in mid-December found Lily and Remus browsing the shops in Hogsmeade. Lily had asked Remus to help her find a Christmas present for James.  
  
"I was going to get him stuff from Zonkos," Lily was saying, "but I realized that he probably has their entire inventory times seven." "I think you're right," said Remus with a laugh. "So, do you have anything else in mind?"  
  
"Nope," said Lily. "That's why you're here."  
  
"Good point. Shall we discuss this over a butterbeer? My treat." "Sure, I'm freezing." So they went into the Three Broomsticks and Remus paid for two butterbeers.  
  
After that, they went into what felt like every single shop in Hogsmeade. They just couldn't find anything that would be a suitable present for James.  
  
Finally, after a few hours of browsing aimlessly (well, it wasn't aimless browsing, but I love that word), Remus found something good. It was a golden stag pendant on a silver chain.  
  
"Lily, you have to get this for him," said Remus at once.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
  
"He'll love it, trust me," Remus said.  
  
"Are you sure he'll want a necklace?" Lily asked skeptically.  
  
"I'm positive, Lils, don't worry."  
  
Lily took Remus' word for it and bought the necklace. It cost her five galleons.   
  
After that, they hit Honeydukes and Lily got a whole bunch of Sugarquills (FOR FREE!) before they went back to the school.  
"Are you all packed, Lily?" James asked, sticking his head into the seventh year girls' dormitory. It was the morning that they were leaving for James' house...CHRISTMAS BREAK!  
  
"Just about done," said Lily. "I'll meet you guys down in the common room."  
  
"Okie doke." He gave her a goofy grin and left the room.  
  
If looks could kill, the other five girls in the dorm room would have been convicted murderers. They actually resembled the looks Peter had received on the train when he hit on James.  
  
Lily 'didn't notice' it. She locked up her trunk and shrunk it so that she could carry it around in her pocket. She met up with the boys minus Peter, and the four made their way to the Great Hall to meet Terry and Jen and eat some breakfast.  
  
"Where's Peter?" Lily asked as they exited the common room.  
  
"He's sleeping in," said Sirius.  
A swarm of owls swooped into the Great Hall. One of the many dropped a letter at James' spot. "I wonder who this is from," James said, opening the letter. He hadn't recognized the owl who had delivered it.  
  
*Dear James,  
  
I'm sorry, son. I didn't mean it, honestly! I really hope that you and your mother have a good Christmas. Tell her that I'm sorry, okay? I really am.  
  
Love,  
  
Your dad*  
  
James crumpled the note up and left it next to his plate.  
  
"Who's it from, James?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"Someone," said James.  
  
"James," Terry said, obviously annoyed. "Who?"  
  
James threw the little ball of parchment at the two of them. They quickly read it together. "Well that's a load of horseshit," Terry said immediately.  
  
"What is?" Remus asked. Terry handed him the note. "I agree, Terry."  
  
"How dare he write me," James growled. "That bastard has no right to contact me!"  
  
"Calm down, buddy," said Sirius.  
  
"Leave him be, Sirius," said Lily. "He looks like he's ready to kill someone."  
  
"Hmm...maybe you're right."  
  
Breakfast finished kind of quickly. The six friends put their cloaks on and went outside to wait for the carriages. When the carriages arrived, the boys climbed in. The girls followed and sat on the laps of their respective boyfriends.  
"To the Marauders' Compartment!" said Sirius.  
  
"We demand piggy-back rides!" said Jen.  
  
"Yeah!" Lily and Terry exclaimed in agreement.  
  
"Oh fine," said James. He let Lily climb on to his back.  
  
"Up you get," Remus said to Terry.  
  
"Okay," Sirius said slowly, "but we want piggy-backs when we get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" "Shut up, Sirius," said Jen, slapping her boyfriend in the back of the head. The others laughed.  
The ride was rather enjoyable. The six of them joked around and laughed a lot. Halfway through the ride, the friends tired out.   
  
James fell asleep against the window, Lily fell asleep against him, Remus was sitting up next to her, but sleeping, with Terry leaning on him, Jen was leaning on Terry with Sirius sleeping against her. (A/N: That wasn't a mistake, Sirius was on Jen, not the other way around.)  
  
As the train slowed down, Remus stirred. "Terry," he said quietly, "wake up, we're at Kings' Cross."  
  
"Five more minutes, mom," Terry mumbled. "It's not time for school yet."  
  
"Terry, wake up, I'm not your mother and if I were, that would be extremely disturbing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's Remus and we are at Kings' Cross Station...wake up!"  
  
"Oh, okay." She stood without waking Jen up and stretched. "We can wake them up the nice way or the fun way..."  
  
"Nice way for Lily and Jen, fun way for Sirius and James," said Remus. Terry grinned mischievously. "Only if I get Sirius."  
  
"Deal." After Lily and Jen were safely awake and at a distance from their boyfriends, Terry and Remus did their stuff...  
  
"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S COLD!"  
  
"That should teach you to do that to me while I'm happily asleep at night, Sirius Black," said Terry.  
  
"What about me?" said James. "Why'd you spray me?" "Because Remus needed someone to spray," Terry said casually.  
  
Jen, Lily, and Remus laughed. Then the group collected their things and headed for the hustle and bustle of Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  
A/N: Okay, I know this one is shorter than the last one, but I didn't want to give you Christmas in this chapter, I want to spend a bit more time on Christmas and make it interesting, okay? Please, don't kill me! I'd really, REALLY, *REALLY* appreciate it if you could review. **puppy-dog face** :-P  
  
LyL,  
  
-Kristin- 


	7. Christmas and a Nasty Surprise

A/N: Hey, y'all! I HATE WORKING! Anyway, here is chapter seven, I just finished writing it two days ago (in Global History, period numero duo) and I didn't feel like going to school today because my tummy hurt :( and I decided to type this up. :-P Don't kill me after you read this! Enjoi!  
  
Chapter Seven: Christmas and a Nasty Surprise  
"JAMES! OVER HERE!"  
  
James turned and saw his mom waving at him.  
  
"Hey, mom!"   
  
He led everyone over to her. "Who's coming?" Kate asked James.  
  
"Everyone except Peter," said James. "By the way, this is Lily Evans."  
  
"Hello, Lily," Kate said, smiling at the red-haired girl. "Call me Kate."  
  
"Hi, Kate, how are you?" said Lily.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," said Kate. She clapped her hands together. "Well, lets hope all of you can fit into the car."  
  
"We can always throw James in the trunk," said Sirius. "He's skinny." "Sirius..." Jen slapped him in the back of the head. (A/N: She does a lot of that, doesn't she?)  
  
"He's right Jen, we've done it before," said Kate, completely seriously.  
  
"Those are one of the other things that should *NEVER* be mentioned again!" said James.   
  
"No way, James, I want to hear this one," said Lily.  
  
Kate smiled. "We were coming to Kings Cross in September and Sirius thought it would be funny to lock James in the trunk of my car. I felt kind of bad about driving the whole way here with my son in the trunk, but it was quite funny."  
  
The girls laughed.  
"Home sweet home," said James as the car entered the driveway.  
  
It was a nice house. It had two stories, the house was white with blue shutters around the windows. Lily liked it immediately.  
  
Once inside, James showed them to their rooms. The boys were staying in James' room and the girls got the guest room across the hall.  
  
"Okay," said Kate, "what do you guys want for lunch?" "Food." "Sirius, could you be any more vague?" Jen asked.  
  
"Sure I can!" said Sirius. "Stuff."  
  
Jen rolled her eyes.   
  
"What kind of food, Sirius?" Kate asked.   
  
"OH! Why didn't you say so?" Sirius asked, waving his hands around. "I could go for a few burgers, actually."  
  
"Sounds good," said the rest.  
  
"Okay, I'll go put on some burgers," said Kate.  
  
"Sirius is here," James reminded his mother.  
  
"Right, I'll go put *a lot* of burgers on." Everyone laughed.  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" "It's also five a.m," James shouted at Sirius.   
  
"BUT IT'S CHRISTMAS!"  
  
"I don't celebrate Christmas," Remus mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Yes you do! WAKE UP!"  
  
"Go wake the girls up," Remus said into his pillow.  
  
"They've locked their door. I can't," said Sirius.  
  
"That's because they're smart," said James. "Go back to sleep, Padfoot." "NO! IT'S CHRISTMAS AND I WANT TO OPEN MY PRESENTS!" "JAMES, JUST GET UP! YOU *KNOW* HE WON'T GIVE IN!" Kate shouted from her bedroom.  
  
James groaned, sat up, put his glasses on, and started to look for a pair of socks. "I'm up, happy now?"  
  
"Very."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, everyone was under the tree, looking for their presents. When everyone had their gifts, they started to tear the paper off.  
  
"Wow, Lily, thanks!" James said when he opened Lily's gift to him. "How did you know-?" "Remus helped me shop for you," Lily told him. "He said you'd like that."  
  
"I love it," said James. He gave her a kiss.  
  
"One question."  
  
"What's that, Lils?" "Why a stag?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'll explain later," said James. "Open mine!"  
  
Lily ripped the paper off of the box. "James," Lily gasped.  
  
James smiled. "It's real gold," he said.  
  
It was a necklace. On a fine gold chain hung a water lily pendant.  
  
"James, this is too much," said Lily, still staring at the necklace. "How much did you pay for this?"  
  
"Don't worry about that," said James. "And it isn't too much. Let me put it on you."  
  
Lily lifter her hair so that James could fasten the clasp.  
"Thank you, James," said Lily.  
After all of the present exchanging was done with, Sirius fell asleep.  
  
"That little bastard," said Terry. "He wakes everyone up at the crack of dawn and then has the nerve to go back to sleep?"  
  
"Wake him up then, Terry," said James.  
  
"I have a better idea," said Remus. "How about we all just go to sleep instead?"  
  
"Excellent idea!" said Jen.  
Kate wandered downstairs at the somewhat decent hour of eight o'clock to find her living room was a disaster area and the kids were all asleep. So, she began to make breakfast.  
  
Soon, the heavenly scent of home-cooked flapjacks, sausage, and bacon filled the house.  
James cracked an eye when he smelled something really good. He woke everyone up as Kate yelled, "TIME TO EAT!"  
  
The six teenagers all scrambled for a seat at the kitchen table and began to pile food on their plates.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"I wonder who that is..." Kate said, getting up and making her way to the front door.  
  
(A/N: Who *could* it be?)  
  
There stood John Potter with two wrapped gifts in his hands.  
  
"What are you doing here, John?" Kate asked shakily.  
  
John smiled. "It's Christmas, Kate. I brought gifts for you and James."  
  
"Go away, John."  
  
"Aw, come on, Kate. I won't stay long if that's what you're worried about. Just let me give James his present." John tried to get in.  
  
Kate didn't move. "No, John," she said.  
  
"Who is it, mom?" James was walking down the hallway.  
  
"James," said John, this time successfully pushing his way passed Kate and walking towards James. "I brought you a Christmas gift." He held out the package for James to take.  
  
"I don't want a gift from *you*," James spat. "Get out."  
  
The ever curious Marauders, Terry, Lily, and Jen were listening in with their heads poking out into the hall, their food forgotten.  
  
"You shouldn't talk to you father like that, James," John said, walking closer to James.  
  
"John, stay away from him," said Kate in a warning tone.  
  
He didn't listen though.  
  
"What's your problem, son?" "You are," said James. "Get away from me! I hate you!"  
  
"You hate me?" John repeated. He dropped the presents. "Do you hate me too, Kate?" "Yes," Kate said firmly. "Get out of my house."  
  
"Fine," said John. He left without another word.  
"Do you guys want to go snowboarding?" James asked. (A/N: I was going to say skiing, but snowboarding is *SO* much better!)   
  
"Snowboarding?" Jen and Lily repeated nervously.  
  
"Yeah. There's a huge hill perfect for boarding about ten minutes away from here," said James.  
  
"Lets go!" Terry exclaimed.  
  
"Isn't snowboarding a bit dangerous?" Jen asked shakily.  
  
"Yeah, but it is *so* much fun!" Remus said.  
  
"I don't know, guys," said Lily.  
  
"We won't take 'no' for an answer!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
Jen and Lily groaned.  
"You guys are crazy!" Jen said as the six of them walked up the hill.  
  
"We are not," said Terry. "Listen, all you have to do is go with it. Just keep your balance and you'll be fine."  
  
Jen refused to put her feet into the bindings.  
  
Lily just shrugged and started to strap her feet in. "Jen, you know that they're going to make you do it."  
  
"There you go, Lils!" said Remus. "Do you want me to go down with you on your first ever run? I would usually suggest you ask James, but he's already on his way down." "I'd love the help!" Lily said immediately. Remus smiled his good-natured smile and helped Lily up before strapping himself in.  
  
Remus held Lily's hands and stood in a goofy stance. "Ready?" he asked. Lily nodded.  
  
And down they went. Remus let go of Lily's hands about halfway down and showed her how to turn and stuff.  
  
When they reached the bottom, Remus gave Lily a high-five. "Lils, you're a natural," he said.  
  
"Great job, Lily!" James and Sirius said, they had waited for the two of them at the bottom.  
  
"Thanks," said Lily. "You're right, Rem, that was pretty fun." Remus gave her an 'I told you so' look.  
  
"Tell that to Jen," said Sirius.  
  
The four of them trudged back up the hill. Terry was trying to get Jen onto a snowboard still.  
  
"Jen, it's a lot of fun," said Lily. "Just try it."  
  
"No way," said Jen.  
  
"That's it!" said Terry. "Sirius, hold her down."  
  
Sirius tacked Jen to the ground and held her there. Terry strapped Jen's feet in. Sirius then picked up Jen and did what Remus did for Lily.  
  
She loved it.  
Yeah, so the Marauders and the girls had a most enjoyable day snowboarding. If I felt like recapping the entire day, I would...but I don't, so there!  
  
As they walked back into the house and shed their jackets and snow pants to reveal they were all still in their pajamas, James asked, "Who wants hot cocoa?"  
  
"Me!" exclaimed the rest.  
  
"To the kitchen!" said Sirius.  
  
"We just got some of those tiny marshmallows from th-" James' voice died in his throat as he flipped the kitchen light on.   
  
(A/N: Should I leave you here? I think it would make for a good cliffy...hmm...alright, I'll give you a few more lines. I feel nice today...)  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Sirius yelled.  
  
Kate was lying on the kitchen floor in a pool of blood. She was dead.  
A/N: And there I leave you. Please, don't hurt me! I was getting bored and *someone* needed to die. I was going to kill Terry, but I decided not to. Okay, anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! Once again, **puppy-dog face**. Thanks so much for reading! LyL,  
  
-Kristin- 


	8. GoodBye, Kate

A/N: Am I evil or what? Lolzers, I love it...here is a shoutout to Kristina: Now you don't have to steal my notebook and then be murdered! Thank God we got this half-day, we were sent home early from school today because of SNOW! After this chapter comes New Years Eve! Now read!  
  
Disclaimer: Must I? See the previous chapters, I'm too lazy to retype this.  
Chapter Eight: Good-Bye, Kate  
"What the fuck happened here?" Jen gasped.  
  
James spotted a note on the kitchen table. He walked over and picked it up.  
  
*All you had to do was take the gifts*  
  
James knew who it was from. (A/N: Don't we all?) His father...  
  
James looked down at his mother and suddenly felt the urge to vomit...which he did...  
  
"What do we do?" Terry asked.  
  
"I-I don't know," Lily said.  
  
"We need to contact Dumbledore," said Remus. "He'll know what to do."  
Professor Dumbledore was sitting in front of the fireplace in his office. He was busy unsticking a few lemon drops when someone's head popped into his fireplace.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Lupin," he said. "Merry Christmas, how are you on this fine day?"  
  
"Not too good, Professor," Remus said. "There's an emergency at the Potter Residence."  
Remus stepped out of the 'line of fire' and waited for Dumbledore to step out.  
  
"What's the matter, Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"In the kitchen," Remus said, pointing to the doorway that Lily, Terry, and Jen were sitting near.  
  
The first thing the professor saw upon entering the kitchen was his Head Boy leaning over the garbage can and Sirius Black kneeling next to him...the second thing he spotted would be Kate's body.  
  
"Oh my...what's happened?" James, panting, lifted his head out of the garbage can, keeping his eyes tight shut. He handed Sirius the note.  
  
Sirius read it, then handed it to Dumbledore.  
  
"Who is this from?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"His father," Sirius said quietly.  
  
"Get James into the living room," Dumbledore said to Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Right, sir," Sirius said. "Up you get, buddy."  
  
James let the other two lead him into the other room and the girls followed.  
  
Nobody said anything, they just sat there, silently crying. No one knew what they could say to James, so they just kept their mouths shut.  
  
Ministry people soon arrived at the house and a Law Enforcement Squad was sent out to look for john. Guys from the Ministry were questioning the teens, but the others wouldn't let them talk to James.  
"Pack all of your things up," said Dumbledore. "James, you are going to be staying with your grandmother. The rest of you will be coming back to Hogwarts with me."  
  
The six of them nodded and went upstairs to get their things.  
Remus entered the silent library. Over in the 'reading corner' he spotted Lily. She was just sitting there, staring into the fire.  
  
He walked over.  
  
"Hey, Lils," he said.  
  
Lily looked up. "Hey, Remus."  
  
(A/N: This is still Christmas Day, it is just a bit after dinner time.)  
  
"How come you didn't go to dinner?" Remus asked.  
  
"I can't eat," said Lily.  
  
Remus nodded. "None of us could either. Are you going to be all right?"  
  
"I don't know," said Lily. "The image just won't leave me, you know? And I feel like I should be with James right now, not sitting in the school library."  
  
"I know what you mean, Lily," said Remus, nodding. "I don't want to be at school either." "How's Sirius?"   
"He hasn't left the dorm since we came back. Jen's up there with him now trying to calm him down. He really needs to be at the funeral, he needs the closure."  
  
"Lets go, then!" Lily said, standing up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lets go to the funeral." "Lily, we can't do that?" Remus said. "We'd get our heads cut off by McGonagall." "And you call yourself a Marauder!" Lily exclaimed. "I don't know about you, but I'm going and I'm sure Sirius will agree that this is the best thing to do."  
  
"How are we going to get there?" "I'll rig the fireplace in the common room so that it's connected to the Floo Network."  
  
"Isn't that illegal?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
Remus smiled. "Lets go, then!"  
*Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
We realize that you wanted us back here at the school, but we have a friend in need.  
  
We have flooed to James' grandmother's house and will attend the funeral with him. We will come back to school with James.  
  
We hope that you aren't too mad at us, but we had to do it, sir.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Lily Evans  
  
Jen Nealson  
  
and  
  
Terry Luke*  
  
"Amazing youngsters, they are," Dumbledore muttered, putting the letter in his desk. "Utterly caring too..."  
"What are you doing here?" Samantha Smith asked. She was James' grandmother on his mother's side. She had black hair that was flecked with gray and amber eyes.  
  
"Hey, grandma," Sirius said, hugging the short old lady. Sirius had always called Mrs. Smith 'grandma'. "We're here for you and Jamesie-poo."  
  
"Hello, Remus," she said, hugging him. "Introduce me to your lady-friends, boys."  
  
"This is my girlfriend, Jen Nealson," said Sirius.  
  
"This is Terry Luke, my girlfriend," Remus said.  
  
"And my name is Lily Evans," said Lily. "I'm James' girlfriend."  
  
"Hello, girls," said Mrs. Smith. "James is up in his normal room, could you please try to get him to eat or drink something?" "We'll try, grandma," said Sirius.   
  
He led the other four up to James' room. Remus knocked on the door. There was no answer, so Sirius just pushed it open. "Prongs?"  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" James asked monotonously.  
  
"We sneaked out of the school after sending a short note to Dumbledore and Flooed here from the Three Broomsticks," Jen said. "Lily's idea."  
  
"I wanted to rig the fireplace in the common room, but it was too illegal for them," said Lily.  
  
"I think I'm starting to rub off on you Lily," James said from the bed, still in monotone.  
  
"I think so," Lily said.  
  
She couldn't stand looking at James. He looked worse than he had when they had left him earlier that day. His hair seemed more disheveled than ever, his eyes were hollow and his face held no emotion.  
  
There were no tears in his eyes nor tearstains on his face. He couldn't cry, the tears just wouldn't come out...he wanted to scream! Lily walked over and sat down next to him. She opened her arms. James accepted the offer without a thought.  
  
With Lily's embrace came all of the tears that James had been dying to let out. Her hug was a special one and James knew it.  
  
Sirius, Jen, Remus, and Terry tip-toed out of the room to give the couple some time alone.  
Lily went downstairs to find the others sitting in the living room with Mrs. Smith drinking tea.  
  
"How is he?" Sirius asked.  
  
"He fell asleep," Lily replied, graciously accepting a cup of tea from Remus.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
Lily, Sirius, Terry, Remus, and Jen were there for him and James was thankful. He couldn't thank his friends enough for basically breaking out of school to be at his mother's funeral.  
  
It was a foggy day. James stood at the foot of the freshly filled in Earth.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and the girls hung back and Mrs. Smith was seeing off the people to their cars.  
  
"They were so happy in that last part of the summer," Sirius said absently. "This was *not* supposed to happen!"  
  
"I know," Remus said, shaking his head.  
  
"If that boy ever sees his father again..." Jen trailed off.  
  
"Hell, if *I* ever see his father again..." said Sirius.  
  
"I'm with you, Si," said Terry.   
James looked down at his mother's tombstone. *It wasn't supposed to be this way...that bastard had better hope that I never see him again!*  
  
That's all James had been thinking about for the past three hours.  
Dumbledore had sent for the Marauders, minus Peter, and the girls the day they had returned to Hogwarts. (The day after the funeral.)  
  
"Hello, all," he said when they arrived at his office. "Would any of you care for a lemon drop?" They all accepted with a 'thanks'.  
  
"Now, first of all, James...how are you holding up?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Not so good, Professor Dumbledore," James said quietly.  
  
"I am sorry, James," said the older man. "You should know that the Ministry is doing everything in their power to find John Potter." James nodded. "And now for the escapees-"  
  
"We're really sorry, professor!" Lily said. "It's just that-"  
  
"I understand why you did what you did, Miss Evans," said Dumbledore. "Had you waited until the next morning, however, you would have been informed that I had planned to send you to the funeral. I just didn't want you to be a burden on poor Samantha."  
  
"Oh." The five escapees blushed.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I would have done the same thing," he told the teens. "Just make sure that you stay as close as you are now."  
  
They nodded.  
  
"So, we aren't in trouble?" Sirius asked slowly.  
  
"No, Mr. Black," said Dumbledore. "Not *this* time anyway...why don't you all go down for dinner?" "Yes, professor."  
A/N: Hey y'all, how was that one? I liked it, but I did write it, so I won't take my opinion on it...the next chapter has plenty of alcohol, YAY! L8r, guys!   
LyL,  
  
-Kristin- 


	9. New Years EvePARTY!

A/N: You'll like this one...at least I think you will... I'm listening to Slim Shady right now and he rules! Sing For The Moment is a mad cool song, you should check it out if you haven't already...anyways, please review!  
Chapter Nine: New Years Eve...PARTY!  
Sirius, Jen, Remus, Terry, and Lily wanted to help James get his mind off of things. The only things that Sirius could come up with was either getting him laid or getting him drunk. Lily opted for getting him drunk for what I hope are obvious reasons.  
  
"Well, considering that it is December thirty-first, we should throw a New Years Eve party," Terry suggested.  
  
"Hmm...we can change the password so that McGonagall can't get into the common room," said Lily.  
  
"Lily, dear, I think we have officially corrupted you," said Sirius. Remus laughed and nodded.  
  
"We're going to need a bit more than butterbeer," said Jen. "Where can we get a shitload of Firewhiskey?"  
  
"Me and Sirius can do that, no problems," Remus said.  
  
"So us three will plan this out while you three boys get the Firewhiskey," Terry said, clapping her hands together.  
  
"Get food too," said Lily. "What would a party be without food? Oh, and some butterbeer for the younger students would be good."  
  
"One of us *will* need to stay sober tonight," Jen pointed out.  
  
"I will," said Lily. "I'm not a fan the Firewhiskey anyway."  
  
Lily used her status as Head Girl to change the password to get into Gryffindor Tower. Remus, Sirius, and Peter 'borrowed' James' invisibility cloak and made a few trips to Hogsmeade...eleven actually... The girls decorated the common room a bit with 'Happy New Year!' banners and stuff.  
  
James spent the day in his dorm.  
"James, come down to the common room, please," Lily said. She had invited herself into the room and sat down on James' bed.  
  
"No thanks, Lils, I don't feel like it right now," James said flatly.  
  
"Come on, James," said Lily. "It's New Years Eve. Me, Jen, Terry, Re, Si, and Peter have a party starting up downstairs." "McGonagall's going to stop it anyways."  
  
"No she won't."  
  
"What d'you mean? She always-" "I have taken the liberty of changing the password to the Tower without telling her...she can't get in."  
  
"You've been hanging around with us for too long."  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that? I came to that conclusion on my own!"  
  
James sighed. "I'll go down for a little while. Happy?"  
  
"Very much so," said Lily happily.   
"I'm a little teapot-hic-short and-hic-stout-hic..."  
  
Remus gave Lily a high five.  
  
"Mission accomplished, my dear Lillian," said Remus. "He's piss drunk."  
  
Jen joined James on the table that he was standing on and they sang together. "Here is my-hic-handle-hic-here is my-hic-spout!" "And that is just a tad disturbing," said Lily.  
  
"Just a tad?" Remus repeated. "More like *VERY* disturbing." "So, we got him drunk, what about tomorrow morning's hangover?" "I'm one and a half steps ahead of you, Lils," Remus said with a smile. In my trunk at this very moment is six, count 'em, six bottles of Antitox potion...the other non-sober people in here are kind of out of luck.  
  
"It's almost-hic-midnight!" a very drunk Jen yelled.  
  
"Everyone QUIET!" an equally drunk Sirius shouted.  
  
James started the count down. "Hic-ten, nine-hic-eight, seven, six, five-hic-four, three-hic-two, ONE!"  
  
Everyone in the common room shouted, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
"Griffin?" "no." "Brave heart?" "Nope, sorry."  
  
"Lemon drops?"  
  
"No, dear." Yep, you guessed it, McGonagall was trying to get into the Gryffindor common room to stop the party, but the Fat Lady wouldn't let her in.  
  
"I am the Head of House! Open up immediately!" "I'm sorry, professor, but if you do not have the new password I can not let you in."  
  
At about one thirty a.m., McGonagall gave up on it. She went back to her quarters, muttering obscene things the whole way...  
It was close to four a.m. before most people passed out. Terry, who decided not to drink too much Firewhiskey, Remus, and Lily managed to drag their drunk friends minus Peter up to the boys' dormitory. Peter had passed out earlier and they had put him to bed already.  
  
Remus put Sirius on his bed with a bowl next to him, just in case.  
  
Terry put Jen on the sofa before Transfiguring the desk in the corner into a couch.  
  
James was actually still awake. Lily sat him down on his bed.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yeah, James?" "You're bea-hic-utiful."  
  
Lily smiled. "Thank you, James. You aren't that bad looking yourself."  
  
"I love you, Li-" Yeah, he kind of puked...all over Lily. "Whoops...sorry." Then, he passed out.   
"That's okay, James," Lily whispered. She took a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt out of James' trunk and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
When she reentered the dorm, Terry was fast asleep and Remus was pulling down his covers. He went into the bathroom. James had reawaken and was leaning over his bowl...need I say more?  
  
When he was all done, Lily offered him some Ice Mice, which took care of his breath.  
  
"Lay down, James, I'll tuck you in," she said, patting his pillow.  
  
"Lily, will you lay with me?" James asked in slurred speech as he put his head on the pillow.  
  
Lily smiled. He was quite cute when he was, well, drunk. "Of course I will."  
Remus walked back into the dorm and saw Lily sleeping in his drunk friend's arms. They seemed to fit together perfectly. He smiled. He walked over to James' bed and put the comforter over the two before going to sleep himself.  
James slowly opened his eyes, he felt a nasty migraine and a huge wave of nausea wash over him.  
  
He sat up and looked around for something to vomit into, disturbing the slumbering red-head in his arms as he did so.  
  
"Wha-?" Lily's eyes were half open and she couldn't comprehend what had caused her abrupt return to consciousness...then she saw James and smiled. "Too much Firewhiskey?"  
  
She got up and went over to Remus' trunk to get James some Antitox Potion. Right on top were the six bottles of potion. Lily took one out and threw it to James.  
  
"What is this?" "It's an Antitox Potion," said Lily. "Drink it all." James downed the entire bottle and, almost instantly, he felt as good as new, top notch, one hundred percent...yada yada yada...  
  
(A/N: Don't mean to interrupt, but President Bush is speaking right now about going to war with Iraq. I am scared shitless of war! SHITLESS! I don't want to go to war...so many things could go wrong...I really hope that Saddam just leaves within the forty-eight hours that are given to him...I'm sorry to interrupt the story...I just had to get that out...thanks...)  
  
"Why did you give me so much Firewhiskey?" James asked.  
  
"Because you were so depressed...you needed a little fun."  
  
"I think I have a *reason* to be a little depressed, Lily," James said. "My mother..." he trailed off.  
  
Lily hugged them. "I know, James. We just don't like to see you so down...plus, Sirius *really* wanted Firewhiskey. We were trying to think of something else to do, but all these idiots could come up with was laid and drunk..."  
  
Understood," said James.  
  
"James, I understand that you're never going to be the way you were before, we just want you to be as happy as you can be."  
  
"I get it, Lils. And, if I wasn't just drinking Antitox Potion, I'd kiss you right now."  
  
"Go and brush your teeth, and don't forget mouthwash either!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," James said, marching to the bathroom.  
A/N: Hey, y'all! I'm now watching the Rangers versus Islanders hockey game! GO RANGERS! Not that you'll win... I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope even more that you'll REVIEW! LyL  
  
-Kristin- 


	10. Valentines Day

A/N: Hey there! I decided that being bored sucks, so here is Chapter Ten! Valentines Day  
BLOWS! Review!   
  
Chapter Ten: Valentine's Day  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*So, what are you and Jen doing for Valentines Day?-Remus  
  
I'm taking her out to dinner.-Sirius  
  
Cool.-James  
  
What are you and Terry up to, my dear Moony?-Sirius  
  
Half-moon lit picnic on the lake in a rowboat.-Remus  
  
Sounds mucho romantic-o.-Sirius  
  
How about you and Lils, Prongs?-Remus  
  
I'm taking her up to my spot.-James  
  
HEY! We don't even know where that is!-Sirius  
  
And for a good reason.-James  
  
Leave him alone, Sirius.-Remus  
  
You suck, James!-Sirius  
  
Shut up, you!-James*  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"No homework tonight, class," said McGonagall.  
  
The Marauders and the three girls who lacked a name for their group looked at each other.  
"Wow..."  
  
  
  
Valentines Day just happened to fall on a Saturday that year.  
  
Lily met up with the boys, minus Peter, in the common room. She kissed James on the lips and  
he gave her a rose. "Hey, boys. Where's Peter?""He left the dorm earlier dressed in drag...again,"  
said Sirius.  
  
"Shall we?" James asked, holding his arm out to Lily.  
  
"Lets go," she said, linking arms with him.  
  
The four of them went down to the Ravenclaw Common Room to get Terry and Jen. After a  
mushy scene there, the six of them went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore stood up before everyone left the Great Hall. "May I please have your attention for  
just one moment? Thank you. Happy Valentines Day, everyone. I hope your day is a happy one.  
The Astronomy Tower is off-limits. Thank you."  
  
  
Later that day...around six o'clock:  
  
Sirius pulled Jen's chair out for her. They both had on fancy dress robes. Sirius' were navy blue  
and Jen's were hunter green.  
  
Sirius sat down across from her. The table had two lit candles in the middle and a small vase of  
flowers.  
  
They flipped through the menu for a few minutes until a waitress approached their table. "Hi, my  
name is Kerri and I'll be your waitress tonight. Are you two ready to order?""Yes," said Jen. "I'll  
have the Fettuccine Alfredo and a butterbeer."  
  
"I'll take the Penne Alla Vodka and butterbeer, please," said Sirius, handing the girl the two  
menus.  
  
"No problem," she walked away.  
  
"This is great, Si," Jen said.  
  
Sirius smiled. "Happy Valentines Day.""Happy Valentines Day."   
  
"How was your dinner?" Kerri asked.  
  
"Superb!" said SIRIUS.  
  
"Very good, thanks," said Jen.  
  
"Are you ready for dessert?"  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius. "I'll take a big slice of apple pie."  
  
"I'll have a piece of chocolate cake, please," said Jen.  
  
"Sure, it'll be right out."  
  
"I'll be right back, Jen," said SIRIUS. "I must use the restroom."  
  
  
  
Kerri, the waitress, placed the pie in front of Sirius and the cake in front of Jen...the cake with a  
diamond ring on top of it.  
  
Jen stared at it. Then she looked up at Sirius.  
  
"Jennifer Nealson, will you be my wife?"The entire restaurant was silent, waiting for Jen to  
answer him.  
  
Slowly she smiled. "YES!"  
  
SMOOCH! The entire restaurant 'aw'ed.  
  
  
  
Remus hung the two oars on the side of the large rowboat. He opened the basket and laid out  
their food on a small blanket.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day, love," he said, kissing Terry on the cheek.  
  
Terry smiled. "Right back at you, babe," she said.  
  
The two ate the dinner that the house elves had supplied for them. After they were all done,  
Remus cleaned it all up with a wave of his wand.  
  
He laid on his back to look up and the stars and Terry snuggled up in his arms.  
  
"I love you, Remus," she said.  
  
"And I love you, Terry." Remus kissed her on the forehead.  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" Lily asked her boyfriend.  
  
"We're going to my spot," James replied. "I'm the only Marauder that has ever set foot on this  
spot. I go there to think or when I just need to be left alone for a bit."  
  
"Is that where you've been going?" Lily asked. James had been disappearing often in the past  
month.  
  
"Yeah," said James. "Sirius has been trying to find it for a few years now...you think the dummy  
would think to use the Marauders' Map, but no! I know that Remus has thought of using the  
map, but he, unlike Mr. Black, actually respects my privacy."  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
James led her through many corridors. Finally, he opened a hidden door that hid a staircase. After  
climbing three flights of stone steps, they emerged on a landing.  
  
James opened the only door to reveal a flat part of the roof of the castle. It was surrounded by the  
many Towers of Hogwarts  
  
Lily looked up and saw the stars and the half-moon.  
  
"Wow," she said in awe. "There's a view better than the Astronomy Tower up here."  
  
James smiled. "I take it you like it then."  
  
"I love it!"  
  
James spread out the blanket. "Have a seat, Miss Evans."  
  
The food was magnificent! After dessert, the two snuggled up together under a second blanket.  
  
"That was some good food," Lily said.  
  
"Yeah it was," said James. "I love you, Lils. I love you so much. I have ever since the fifth  
year.""Fifth year?" Lily repeated. "We didn't even know each other until this year."  
  
"You didn't know me, but I had my eyes on you."  
  
Lily smiled. "I love you too, James."They didn't talk for a while. They just sat there, enjoying  
each other's company and the silence. It was the type of silence that you didn't feel the need to  
break...for the first time in over a month, James felt truly happy...  
  
  
  
By the following week, the entire school knew of Sirius and Jen's engagement.  
Jen took Lily and pulled her up to her dormitory where Terry sat waiting.  
  
"What's this all about, Jen?" Terry asked.   
  
Jen sighed and sat down on her bed."Guys, I need to tell Sirius something. I want to try it out on  
you."  
  
"You aren't breaking it off with him, are you?" Terry asked immediately.  
  
"No, of course not! I love him!" Jen exclaimed.  
  
"Good...shoot," said Lily.  
  
Jen took a deep breath...  
A/N: **Cackles** I am so damn EVIL! I hope that you liked the chapter. It took a lot for me to  
give these people a good Valentines Day so you better have loved it! Just kidding. Let me know  
though. Once again, fuck Valentines Day.  
  
-Kristin- 


	11. Surprises, Quidditch, and More

A/N: Nothing to say...read on, my dears!  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters...  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Surprises, Quidditch, and More.  
  
  
~From the last Chapter~  
  
"You aren't braking it off with him are you?" Terry asked wide-eyed.  
  
"No, of course not! I love him!" Jen exclaimed.  
  
"Good...shoot," said Lily.  
  
Jen took a deep breath...  
  
  
  
"Guys, I'm pregnant."  
  
Terry and Lily's jaws dropped.  
  
"You're what?" they gasped together.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby," Jen said slowly.  
  
"Jen, that's *great*!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up from her seat on the bed. She gave Jen a big hug, Terry followed.  
  
"Congratulations, girl," she said.  
  
"What d'you think Sirius will say?" Jen asked nervously.  
  
"He'll be ecstatic," said Terry.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"No doubt about it," said Lily.  
  
"When are you going to tell him?" Terry asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Jen said.  
  
"Tell him now," said Lily.  
  
"Now?" "Yes, now."  
  
"She's right, Jen. To the Gryffindor Common Room!"  
  
  
  
"Where are those three?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Sirius.  
  
"Jen took Lils and Terry up to the Ravenclaw dorms to 'tell them something really important'." James said the last part in a girly voice.  
  
"I wonder what that is..."Sirius trailed off.  
  
Well, he didn't have to wait much longer. The three girls chose that moment to enter the common room.  
  
"Hey, guys," Lily said, seating herself in James' lap.  
  
"Hey, girls," said the guys.  
  
"I have to tell you something, Si," said Jen. She was visibly shaking.  
  
Sirius frowned. "What's the matter, babe?"  
  
"Can we talk up in your dorm?" Jen asked.  
  
"Sure, come on." The couple disappeared up the stairs to the boys' dorm rooms.  
  
"Hey! We want to know too!" James whined.  
  
"You'll know soon, James, shut up," Lily said.  
  
James made a puppy dog face at Lily. "Pweeze?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Just then, Peter burst into the common room. He was crying hysterically and had mascara running down his face.  
  
"Pete, what's wrong?" Remus asked, alarmed.  
  
"He-he dumped me!" Peter wailed. Thank heavens no one else was in the room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"David found out that I'm, not a girl and he dumped me!"  
  
Terry was shaking with silent laughter.  
  
"Aw, it's, er, okay, Peter," said Lily, awkwardly. "Come on, lets go get you some hot cocoa from the kitchens."  
  
"I guess so..." As the two of them left, Terry let her laughter out.  
  
"I'm sorry," she managed to say. "That's just not something you hear everyday!"  
  
"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?" A muffled yell came from upstairs.  
  
James and Remus jumped up and ran up to their room, Terry followed at a normal pace.  
  
When the two boys burst into the room, they saw Sirius ballroom dancing with Jen to no music.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Sirius turned to the with a *very* big smile. "Guys, I'm going to have a baby...well, Jen's going to *have* the baby, but I'm going to be a daddy!"  
  
"Congratulations, Padfoot!" James said, slapping his friend on the back.  
  
"Congratulations," Remus said, hugging Jen.  
  
(A/N: Isn't Valentine's Day *great*? LoL)  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the Quidditch Final!" Remus said into the magical megaphone. "This match is the classic Gryffindor versus Slytherin! Great stuff, right? I do, however, stand by my argument that these matches should be banned...  
  
"Here comes the Slytherin team. Captain and keeper Nott, chasers Malfoy, Avery, and Flint, beaters Crabbe and Goyle, seeker Rockwood."  
The Slytherins flew out to tremendous 'boo's.  
  
"And now...THE GRYFFINDOR LIONS!" Remus yelled. "Captain and chaser JAMES POTTER! He's followed out by chasers SIRIUS BLACK AND WILL JOHNSON! Beaters DAVID WOOD AND JOHN ELITE! Our keeper is KRAIG BELL and our star seeker...SAMANTHA SPINNETT!"  
  
Remus had to yell into the magical megaphone because of the cheering.  
  
"MADAME HOOTCH SENDS OUT THE BLUDGERS AND THE SNITCH. ALL OF THE PENALTIES IN THE GAME WILL RESULT IN FIVE POINTS BEING TAKEN AWAY FROM YOUR HOUSE AND, CONSIDERING YOUR POSITION IN POINTS, YOU CAN'T AFFORD THAT SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Madame Hootch blew her whistle and threw up the quaffle, following it into the air on her broomstick.  
  
"Potter takes the quaffle, passes it to Black right away, Black speeds down the pitch. The ball is taken by Malfoy, Malfoy is hit with a bludger to the arm from Elite. Johnson regains the quaffle for Gryffindor, Black, Potter, Black, GOAL!" Remus was jumping up and down, the girls were screaming, but not jumping, and Peter was conveniently absent.  
  
"Malfoy gets the quaffle, the pass is to Flint, intercepted by Johnson...SCORE!" The Gryffindor supporters went wild.  
  
  
  
Gryffindor, by the turn of the hour, was ahead eighty points to twenty. The Slytherins were starting to get desperate.  
  
"POTTER SCORES! Ninety to twenty. Malfoy takes the quaffle, Goyle paves the way...Black tries the steal, he's wacked in the back of the head with Goyle's beater's club! Potter calls a time-out..." A soft thud was heard around the stadium.  
  
Madame Hootch was busy yelling at Goyle. Terry, Lily, Jen, and Remus rushed down from the stands.  
  
"Sirius, can you hear me?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine."  
  
"Fine! Fine? You should be unconscious!" Jen yelled.  
  
"What can I say? I have a hard head."  
  
"What hurts?" Terry asked.  
  
"Um, I think my left arm is broken, which sucks, and my ass hurts," Sirius said.  
  
Lily conjured a stretcher. "Lets go-"  
  
"No way!" Sirius cut her off. "I'm watching the rest of this game, we have to win!"  
  
James walked over. "Are you all right, Padfoot?"  
  
"Not entirely," said Sirius. "My arm's broken."  
  
"Goyle's out of the game," said James. "Slytherin is playing one man short."  
  
"Who's going to go in for me?" Sirius asked. "We don't have a reserve chaser!"  
  
"I'll play, I scrimmage with you guys and I know all of your moves."  
  
James smiled. "There's an extra set of robes in the locker room, Moony, thanks."  
  
"Wait," said Terry, "who's going to commentate?"  
  
  
  
"Lupin takes the quaffle. He passes to Potter, Johnson, Potter, Lupin, Johnson, Flint, Malfoy, Flint Lupin, GOAL! TAKE THAT SLYTHERIN! Sirius yelled into the magical megaphone. "One-hundred to twenty, GRYFFINDOR!  
  
"Flint takes the quaffle, Johnson steals, knocked away by a bludger, Avery gets it, speeds towards the Gryffindor end of the pitch, passes to Malfoy, SAVED BY BELL! GO, BELL, GO!"  
"Calm down, Sirius, it's one stop!" Jen said.  
  
"It was a good stop!" Sirius protested. "Potter takes the quaffle, speeds towards Nott, sets up...Lupin scores!"  
  
James had faked the shot and dropped the quaffle. Remus, who was under him, caught it and scored.  
  
"Malfoy takes the quaffle, he passes up to Avery, Flint, Malfoy, Avery, Flint, Malfoy, Flint, goal," Sirius groaned. "One-ten to thirty."  
  
(A/N: I'm getting bored with this...)  
  
"Spinnett's in a dive!" Sirius said suddenly. "SPINNETT HAS THE SNITCH! SHE'S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH! WE WIN! I LOVE YOU, SAMANTHA! As a friend of course...WE WIN!"  
  
The noise of the crowd was deafening. Sirius, Jen, Lily, and Terry joined James, Will, Kraig, John, Remus, David, and Samantha down on the field.  
  
Professor Dumbledore presented James with the Quidditch Cup. He passed it around as the team cheered for themselves. Finally, James handed the cup to a smiling (A/N: GASP!) Professor McGonagall. She nodded at him, still smiling. (A/N: Double gasp!)  
  
"PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" James bellowed.  
  
  
  
Before anyone knew it, exam week had hit them...and boy, did it hit hard!  
  
The Marauders were dog-tired from their late night study sessions with the girls.  
  
The N.E.W.T.s were harder than they had expected. Even Lily was worried, and she had the best grades of them all.  
  
As quickly as it had come, however, it was over with.  
  
"One week of bliss until we find out who's graduating," Sirius said one morning at breakfast. "I am *so* nervous!"  
  
"You shouldn't be," said Lily. "You studied really hard."  
  
"You better hope that you passed, Sirius Black, because you have a baby on the way!" Jen warned.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, hoping, ma'am."  
  
The owls swarmed into the Great Hall. A Ministry of Magic owl dropped a letter in front of James.  
  
*Dear Mr. James Potter,  
  
We are very pleased to inform you that your father, John Potter, has been apprehended by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. His trial has been held and he has been sentenced to life in Azkaban. Good luck with your exam grades.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Bartimius Crouch  
  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement*  
  
James shared this wonderful news with the Marauders and the girls. "Thank goodness!" Lily sighed.  
  
The others smiled at James, who looked happier than he had in a *long* time.  
  
  
  
"Very nice, Miss Evans," said Dumbledore, clapping. "And now for our last speech...Mr. James Potter."  
  
Most of the crowd applauded politely (and you know who didn't).  
  
"Er, hi," James said. "I'm James Potter and this is my speech...the seven years that I have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been filled with both good times and bad. Mostly good ones...I've been blessed with friends who care about me and a girlfriend who loves me for who I am. I've had the privilege of leading the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team to many victories and I've helped by best friend, Sirius Black, shatter the previous detention record. Hogwarts has been home away from home for many and I know for a fact that some prefer the castle over their own home. The walls of this castle and the great staff have kept us safe and will continue to do so for many years and I just want to say thanks. Thank you for everything..." James turned, the microphone still in his hands.  
  
"Now, if I don't do this now, I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life...Lily Evans, I love you more than anything in this world. You are my heart and soul, and I want to be with you forever...Lily, will you marry me?" The whole hall was silent, waiting for some response from the small red head. Slowly, Lily stood and smiled.  
  
"Of course I will! I love you!"  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
Sirius stood.  
  
"I call best man!" he said.   
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Sure, Sirius," James said, shaking his head. "Oh, one more thing...seeing as I'm a member of the Marauders and this is graduation-"  
  
"Mr. Potter, don't you dare!" McGonagall yelled.  
  
James sighed. "Sorry, Minnie, it's currently taking place as I speak."  
  
As James spoke, Sirius took his wand out and whispered a few spells. The next thing anyone knew, the Slytherins were all wearing red and gold and they all yelled together, "GRYFFINDOR RULES AND SLYTHERIN SUCKS! THE LIONS HAVE ALWAYS BEEN BETTER THAN US!" "You know you'll miss us, Professor McGonagall!" James said. "Thanks for listening to my ramblings, everyone!"  
James returned to his seat next to Lily and slipped a ring on her finger.  
  
"James, this ring is beautiful!" It had a white gold band and one diamond on it. Simple, yet beautiful.  
  
"It was my mom's," James said. Lily smiled at him.  
  
As Dumbledore said, "Congratulations, Class of Nineteen Seventy-Five!" and as everyone stood and cheered, James and Lily kissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Five Years Later~  
  
"I'M GOING TO *KILL* YOU, JAMES POTTER!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Lily, focus on breathing, you can kill me later," James told his wife. They had been in the delivery room for about twenty minutes.  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"One big push, Lily, and you'll have a brand new baby," said the doctor.  
  
Lily push and then she screamed...  
  
"Wah! Wah!"  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
"It's a boy!" the nurse announced. "Congratulations."  
  
"Will you let me live now?" James asked. "And can you let go of my hand? I think it's broken..."  
  
"Oh, sorry..."  
  
  
"Well?" Sirius asked, standing up as his long-time best friend walk into the waiting room with a big smile on his face.  
  
Sirius, Jen, their little boy, Parker, Peter, Remus, and Terry were waiting for the big news.  
  
"Harry Michael Potter, eight pounds, nine ounces, he looks exactly like me, but he's got Lily's eyes, the lucky kid."  
  
"Congratulations, James!"  
  
On July Thirty-First, Nineteen Eighty, Harry Potter was born into the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That's it, 'I Have No Title' is complete! Please review to this! Oh, and I'd really appreciate it if you could read and review my other stories too...'The Last Lupin', 'I'd Do Anything' (complete), 'I'd Do Anything-The Sequel', 'A Ficlet Without A Title' (complete), and 'The Story For Lack Of A Better Title' (complete). Thanks, guys!  
  
Thank You:  
  
Chapter One-  
  
Mira  
  
person  
  
miss wings  
  
teengueen  
  
MellonKidd  
  
Scarlett*eyes  
  
BanannaAddict  
  
I'm Not Worth Your Time  
  
Tearful Spider  
  
Chapter Two-  
  
CherriBerry28  
  
ash  
  
kitty  
  
Nicole  
  
oldestof3  
  
Black kitty girl  
  
Mira  
  
Anonymous Dude or Dudett Who Left No Name  
  
Chapter Three-  
  
ash  
  
Nicole  
  
Mira  
  
Chapter Four-  
  
Dani (lldandelyon)   
  
loony loopy lupin  
  
Black Dragon  
  
BanannaAddict  
  
Anonymous Dude or Dudett Who Left No Name  
  
Nicole  
  
Mira  
  
Other Anonymous Dude or Dudett Who Left No Name  
  
Chapter Five-  
  
Mira  
  
Chapter Six-  
  
Mira  
Chapter Seven-  
  
Liat86  
  
Mira  
  
Chapter Eight-  
  
Mira  
  
Chapter Nine-  
  
chiniminiQT  
  
Danni-2005  
  
1234  
  
Mira  
  
Chapter Ten-  
  
SamIam  
  
snowflake  
  
Mira  
  
Thanks to anyone who reviews to this last chapter too! I love you all!  
  
-Kristin- 


End file.
